Where's Yani?
by puccaxgaru4eva1
Summary: Yani has gone missing. And Pucca tries to find her with the help of Garu. But then again Yani's absentence brings Pucca and Garu together. PuccaxGaru
1. Chapter 1

Where's Yani?

It was a normal day in Sooga Village, and everyone was about their normal business. Ching was jumping rope through the streets of Sooga, Abyo was

admiring himself in the mirror, Garu was swording ninja dumbies with Mio by his side, and our Pucca was waiting tables at the Goh-Rong when she

stopped for a break. ' I wonder what's Garu doing.' Pucca thought. Strange enought after Garu finished his last dummy as his stomach growled. ' I wonder

what Pucca is doing' Garu thought, but then blinked in confusion at what he just thought. ' OMG! Did I just think what I thought I just thought???? When have

I ever cared what Pucca is doing?' Garu thought again as he shuttered, his stomach growled again. 'But I do care about not starving to death' Garu thought

as him and Mio walked to the Goh-Rong.

While Garu was walking toward the Goh-Rong he met up with Abyo. "Sure I'll come to the Goh-Rong with you, Garu. Why do you want to go so bad

anyway? You wanna see Pucca there?" said Abyo making a kissy face laughing. "OW!" Abyo yelled as he was punched in the stomach. "Ok, Ok, I'm

sorry." Abyo said rubbing his stomach. 'Maybe I do..... I mean I haven't seen her all day. I wanna see if she is alright. But I can't tell Abyo that.' Garu thought.

Meanwhile...

At the Goh-rong Pucca and Ching were having lunch together and having their usual girl chit-chat. When Pucca just looked off and sighed. "Pucca are

you ok?" Ching asked worried about her friend. Pucca snapped back into reality and nodded. "Yeah Ching, I was just thinking about what Garu was doing." said

Pucca. "Oh, well I'm sure he will be here in a minute. He comes here every time about this time." said Ching looking down at her watch. "3... 2... 1..." Ching

counted, and with that Garu and Abyo came in the door. "See?" Ching whispered. But Pucca wasn't listening her and Garu were staring at each other.

"Garu?" Abyo asked waving his hand multiple times in front of Garu's face to snap him out of his trance. "Huh?" Garu asked as his friend looked at him

weird way. "Hi Abyo, Hi Garu!" Ching said waving. Abyo waved smiling and heading for Pucca and Ching's table. Garu went to the table 2 down from

them. Pucca got up and moved to his table. "Hey Garu." Pucca said sitting next to him. "Hey..." Garu said trying not to look into her aqua eyes. Even to

Garu she was just 11 but she had the most crystilite eyes. Garu was eating his noodles as he noticed Pucca was staring at him in a dreamy way.

"Pucca, can I have my lunch in peace?" Garu asked frowning. Pucca's smile widened. "Yeah but how much fun would that be? Plus, how am I suppose

to kiss you from all the way over there?" Pucca asked pointing to where Abyo and Ching were sitting. Garu rolled his eyes. " I have an idea how about you

go over where Abyo and Ching are sitting and while I leave you don't kiss me." said Garu smirking. "Um, not gonna happen." Pucca said. 'Well it was

worth a shot.' Garu thought. As he finished his last noodle. "Well look at that. You finished your last noodle and you are about to go which means--" Pucca

puckered her lips. Garu hesitated. And ran out of the Guh-Rong so fast the juice from the bowl he ate of poured right on Pucca's head. The whole

resturant looked at her. There was one laugh heard from someone in the crowd (But it was just Ring-Ring Xp) other than that the whole resturant went

dead silent. Pucca's body tingled, her eyes went from lovey-dovey, to sad and hurt. Pucca ran right past everyone and out of the Goh-Rong and through

the streets of Sooga and through a dark alley. She sat on the hard ground and sobbed her eyes out.

Meanwhile....

Garu was running through the paths of the Bamboo forest. ' I'm sorry Pucca. I just don't have enought pride to return your affection, I never got that

romantic before with anyone. I wouldn't know what to do right. And I feel I would lose my honor and let alone my reputation. I'm sorry.' Garu thought as he

kept running. That's all he knew how to do.


	2. My best friend

Pucca just sat in the alley with warm tears piercing down her cheeks. ' He must hate me after all.' Pucca sobbed. When

all of a sudden she felt silk cat fur cling to her leg. It was her cat, Yani

Pucca's POV

I sat there on the ground still heart-broken, when I heard a soft 'Meow...' ring my ears. I took my eyes out of my hand to see my cat looking up at me

with worried eyes. ' Don't cry, Master.' I heard these words enter my mind. " Are you talking to me?!" I asked. 'Yeah I can communicate my thoughts

into your mind.' my apperently talking cat said. I just stared at her not knowing how she could communicate with me. ' Master, don't be sad, he

cares about you.' Yani said breaking the silence. "Who cares about me?" I said. ' Garu.' Yani said as I huffed. "Yeah right! That jerk wouldn't care

about me if I was hanging from the edge of a cliff, with alligator infested waters below!" I stated crossing my arms and looking at the wall behind me

mad. 'Then how come his eyes light up every time he sees you?' Yani stated back. I turned my head and looked her straight in the eyes. 'He may

run from you but he does care about you a lot. He's just nervous around you.' Yani's said. I bent down on my knees, stooping to her level. "What?" I

ask. 'Pucca, Garu just doesn't have enought courage to tell you how he feels yet.' Yani says. I can look in her eyes and tell that she is telling the truth.

"But why does he have to minipulate me in the prosess? I'm a human I have feelings as well." I say back. 'Because he's nervous, and he is afraid

his enimies might hurt you.' Yani explained. 'That probably explains everything, I trust Yani on this one, I feel cats and other animals can tell their

owners better than they can tell their own feelings.' I felt a tear trinkle down my cheek. "Thanks Yani." I said quietly " I understand everything now."

Yani smiled as she hopped into my lap and made herself confortable, which was alright with me. And I rubbed her cotton candy fur. She purred.

She liked that. "I love you, Yani." I say staring down at my true friend. She was more than a cat to me. 'I love you too, Master.' she said. I stood up

with her still in my arms. And I walked home holding my best friend.


	3. Everything's normal

Garu was found meditating outside his house with Mio sitting next to him. But strange enought Pucca was on his mind while he

was meditating.

Garu's POV

I don't know why I'm still running from her, it's completly pointless. She's evrything a guy could want: Beautiful, strong,

dedicated, talented, awsome to be around, awsome cook, and an even awsome fighter. And for some reason she completed

him. He just didn't have the courage to confess.

Meanwhile....

Pucca was walking into the Guh-Rong when she was surrounded by her friends and family. "Pucca! Are you ok?" Ching said hugging her. "Yeah Ching, I'm fine." Pucca said. Yani jumped out of the arms of her master, as she spotted her own love, Garu's cat: Mio. As they snuggled. Pucca smiled at the two cats enjoying their company. 'I wish Garu wasn't afraid to show his feelings to me. Unlike his cat.' Pucca thought. "Pucca we were so worried about you! Are you sure your ok?" asked her guardians. "Yeah I'm sure. Now I think I should go wash my hair now." said Pucca walking past her gaurdians.

-9:15 pm at night-

Pucca had just finished her hair and took a shower and was in her robe. Uncle Dumpling knocked at Pucca's bedroom door. "Come in!" she shouted. "Hello Pucca." He said as he sat down on the bed next to her. "I just wanted to see if you were alright, and that I know Garu didn't mean to do that to you." said Uncle Dumpling. "I know." Pucca said. "He cares about you a lot, I can see it in his eyes." said Uncle Dumpling. "Yeah. It's obvious to everyone but him." Pucca said. He kissed her on her forhead, and left her room with a "Goodnight." Pucca took off her robe as Uncle Dumpling left which she had her regular clothes under. 'I just have to see him.' she thought as she jumped out her window, onto the tree that was there, and slid down it. And she headed to the bamboo forest.

Garu's POV

I was so busy meditating I had no idea it was night. I opened my eyes to realize it. Then I heard this familiar voice. "You know, it's a beautiful night out. You should take a break and look at the stars out." I turn to see Pucca. "Yeah, I was just about to go inside." I say standing up. She smiled at me. That smile and those eyes are the things that make me melt inside. Pucca took a step closer to me. I took a step back. Apperently this made her mad. She ran toward me a pinned me to the walls of my house. I struggle. 'Don't look her in the eye. Don't look her in the eye.' I say over and over again in my head. But it was too late I was already string deep into her eyes. My arms fell. I could never struggle when I was staring in her eyes. "Garu..." she says. "I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you don't like me." Pucca said. I was silent for a moment. Then i gulped and said "But if I said that I would be lying." I said giving her a small smile. She smiled back and kissed me. I was about to push her off. But then I kissed her back putting my hand on her shoulder. She broke free of the kiss and gave me a cue to run. I smiled at her as I ran in the house from her in a frantic panic. 'Everything's back to normal...' I thought. 'Everything's back to normal...' Pucca thought as she went back home.


	4. Where are you?

Pucca's POV

After I came from Garu's house, I climbed back into my window, changed my clothes, and got in the bed. Luckily, My uncles were still sleep, and didn't even know I was gone. I curled up into my covers and slowly started to drift to sleep. I felt something curl up next to my feet. I sit up to see my cat Yani sleeping. She probably wanted to sleep in my bed with me tonight. I smile. I start to hear purr snores after. I lay back down and go to sleep.

-The next Day-

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. I look down to greet my pink cat good morning. But she wasn't there. "Yani?" I say looking under my bed, and in her small cat bed which was also in my room. No sign of her. "She's probably in the kitchen." I say to myself calming down. I walk into my bathroom and take a shower, put on fresh clothing, and change the bands on my hair. I walk in the kitchen to see my uncles cooking. "Good Morning Pucca." My uncles greeted. "Good Morning." I replied. "You hungry?" Ho asked. "Starving." I say as I grab a plate. "Hey, did Yani come down here?" I ask my uncles. "Uh, Nope we haven't seen her." The chefs say in unison. "Oh." I say looking a bit sad and worried. I hold out my plate and get Ja-Jang noodles as my breakfast. My favorite. I finished my breakfast, and get out my scooter to deliver some deliveries (*shrug*) After I was done I went to see Ching. And ask her if she had seen Yani. "No, sorry Pucca I haven't seen her." Ching said. "Oh. Ok. Thanks anyway Ching." I say looking disappointed. I left Ching's house leaving with a 'Goodbye.' I walk back into my room. "Where is she? I haven't seen her all day." I thought. When I laid down on my bed there was a note. "Huh?" I say as I pick it up. It read: 'Pucca, I have your stupid cat. I know she's something precious to you, so I decided to take her. She's my cat now. And you will never see her again. From, I'm not telling you my name!' I gasped. "Oh no! I gotta find her." I checked all around my room. But all I could find was her collar that had a bell on it that I gave her. I sobbed. I ran out of my room, and ran through the streets of Sooga yelling "YANI?!" Nothing. Tears fell out my eyes. Clouds grew dark. I felt a raindrop fall on my skin. And I ran to the one person who could help me.

-Bamboo Forest-

Pucca knocked at the door. She was exasted from running, her ribs felt like they were on fire. Garu opened the door and saw Pucca looking like she was sick. "Pucca what's wrong?" Garu asked worried. "Yani... note.... gone.... I-" Pucca managed to say, but then passed out. As Garu caught her in his arms.

-**Blackout-**


	5. I promise

Pucca slowly opened her eyes to find herself on a mat on the floor next to a fireplace. She sat up to get a reconization of where she was. 'This looks alot like Garu's hou-' Before Pucca could finish her thought Garu came in the room. "Oh good your up." Garu said entering his bedroom. "Garu, ugh, where am I?" Pucca said rubbing her head. "Your in my bedroom. You passed out in my arms earlier. Saying something about Yani being gone." Garu said kneeling down to her. Pucca's eyes widened. "OH MY GOSH! YANI! I REMEMBER NOW! OMG! I GOTTA FIND HER!" Pucca screamed re-gaining her memory.

"Its too late now. It's pouring rain outside, and its much too dark." Garu said blocking Pucca from the door. "LOOK I DON'T CARE! I'M GOING TO FIND YANI AND YOUR NOT GOING TO STOP ME!" Pucca screamed walking past him. Garu grabbed Pucca's shoulders from behind and pinned her arms against the wall. "Watch me." Garu whispered his face inches from her. Pucca calmed down looking into his eyes. "Listen I promise you, we will look for her tomorrow, and we will find her." Garu said letting go of her arms. "And besides, I called your uncles and told them that I would take care of you and that you are welcome to stay the night here." Garu said. Pucca sighed. "Ok Garu." She said. "Come on, you might still have a fever, so get in the bed." Garu said. "But I'm not tired!" Pucca stated. Garu pushed her into the bedroom.

And made her lie down. "Ok now go to sleep." Garu said. "I'll go to sleep when you go to sleep." Pucca said. Garu blinked. "Um... Sure. But um... I don't have an extra bed for you to sleep in." Garu explained. Pucca shrugged. "What do we need an extra bed for?" Pucca asked. Garu blushed at this question. But then thought it wouldn't be bad if she stayed on one side of the bed. "You won't kiss or do anything to me while I'm sleep will you?" Garu asked joking a bit but was really serious.

"You don't trust me?" Pucca said with an innocent smile. Garu raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. Your smart." Pucca said scooting to the other side of the bed. "Goodnight." Pucca said. "Goodnight. Oh and one more thing no cuddling!" Garu said. "AWW!" Pucca wined. But unfortantatly they did seem to cuddle unconciously through the night. Pucca was under Garu's chin, arms around each others back, and legs tangled in each other. Both enjoying each other's embrace. (unconciously of course)

--

WILL POST NEXT CHAPTER SOON!

GIMME LOTS OF REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THIS FINISHED.


	6. First stop: Tobe's lair

For the Queen of fanfiction:

I saw your nasty review on my story, and other stories saying "You suck even harder. Stop writing. ** you!"

well ** You! If you think everyone elses stories are so terrible, then you sign up for this website, let see u try!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lets see how good u r at writing. Let people have their own creativity, If u don't like it, don't review it DUMBO!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun had already risen high in the blue sky over Sooga Village. Garu's eyes slowly opened his eyes only to see Pucca in his arms. His eyes widened, but then he realized how peacful she was in his arms.

'She's so cute, when she's not getting on my nerves I mean,' Garu thought giving a small smile as he looked down at her. He cuddled a little closer to her, closing his eyes. 'It couldn't hurt.' He thought.

What he didn't know was that Pucca was awake, and that she was thrilled he cuddled her like that. Pucca's face then dropped.

'If I wasn't so worried about Yani, I would really love this.' Pucca thought. Her thoughts went wild about Yani. Her eyes watered, she griped Garu harder.

Garu looked down to see her tearing up. Snuggling in his chest harder.

"Thinking about Yani?" Garu asked. Pucca looked up at him. She slightly nodded.

"Don't worry. I told you we would find her, so we are gonna find her." Garu said.

"We?" Pucca asked.

"Yeah, you didn't think I would break my promise did you?" Garu said.

Pucca smiled. She sqoze him tighter. He grunted. Pucca then looked down at their legs tangled up in each other.

"I thought you said 'No cuddling'?" Pucca asked with a smirk.

"I did. But since we did it unconciously, and didn't know it, I thought since you were asleep, it couldn't be so bad." Garu said.

Pucca just enjoyed the warmth of the embrace.

"I knew you cared about me." Pucca said snuggling in his chest.

"I didn't say that." Garu said with a slight frown.

'He so cares, I can see it in his eyes, he just doesn't want to tell me.' Pucca thought.

Garu stood up to stretch. Garu offered to help her up with his hand.

"Come on. Let's go to the Guh-Rong and get some breakfast, and then we go find Yani."

"See, you do care." Pucca said grabbing his hand.

Garu rolled his eyes as he pulled her up.

And they both walked out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pucca and Garu walked down the street headed to the Guh-Rong hand-in-hand. (They didn't know the were still holding hands.) As they continued to walk, the people of Sooga stared at them in shock. A lot of them wondered if they were finally a couple.

As they walked in the Guh-Rong, they were greeted by their friends Ching and Abyo. They took a seat next to them.

"So, Pucca did you find Yani?" Ching asked. Pucca looked down with a depressed face.

"No." Pucca said silently.

"Pucca, you really need to stop worrying, its just a stupid cat." Abyo said. Ching and Garu looked over at Abyo with a 'Shut up!' look.

"I mean what has she ever done for you?" Abyo kept going (Yeah Abyo is a real jerk in my stories). Ching and Garu looked over at Pucca and she was fuming. Pucca slamed her fist on the table as she stood up.

"SHE IS NOT A STUPID CAT!!!!!!!!!! SHE'S MY FRIEND, AND I LOVE HER!" Pucca screamed.

"Calm down Pucca. I'm only telling it like it is." Abyo said with a sly smirk.

"You will tell nothing and I will not hurt you." Garu whispered to Abyo. Pucca turned away from her friends. Garu could see a tear fall from her face. Pucca turned back around with a fake smile on her face.

"Sorry guys, I have to go!" With that she ran past them, and out of the Guh-Rong. Garu turned and frowned at Abyo.

"Nice going Abyo!" Garu snapped.

"What did I do?!" Abyo snapped back.

"You hurt Pucca's feelings. She really cares about Yani." Garu said.

"Oh, so now you care about her? Just the other day, you couldn't stand her. Now your're treating her like she's your're girlfriend!" Abyo shouted.

"What's your point?" Garu snapped. Garu ran out of the Guh-Rong in search of Pucca. Abyo turned to Ching, who looked away.

"What?! Oh, not you too!" Abyo ranted. Ching just gave him a glance and walked out.

"Why is being truthful bringing people down these days?" Abyo mumbled to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pucca kept running. She wasn't going to rest until she found her cat.

"Yani!" Pucca shouted. Then stopped running.

"Wait a minute. If the note was someone who didn't want me to have Yani, it must be a villan." Pucca said, then thought for a moment.

'And I think I know who did it.' Pucca thought as she ran in the Bamboo forest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Scene shows Tobe's house appearing and it shows Pucca running up to the door breaking it down-

"I KNOW YOU DID IT TOBE!" Pucca screamed.

"I didn't do it! Oh its just you." Tobe said turning around only to realize it was Pucca.(He tought she was the police)

"What do you want?" Tobe asked.

"You know exactly what I want! Or better yet what you took!" Pucca ranted.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Tobe said shrugging his shoulders.

"Now if you don't mind, I have other things to do. So if you could be so kind to lea--" Tobe was cut off by Pucca tackling and pinning him down to the floor.

"I tried to be nice, NINJAS ATTACK!" Tobe screamed. But nobody showed up. Tobe chuckled nervously and cleared his voice.

"Ninjas Attack!" He tried again. Nothing.

"Where are the ninjas when you need them?" Tobe mumbled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Scene shows the ninjas outside jumping rope.-

"Did you hear something?" One ninja asked.

"No." Another one responded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Tobe, I'm tired of playing games, where's Yani?" Pucca asked. Still on top of Tobe.

"For the last time I did not take your stupid cat!" Tobe shouted.

"Don't try to deny it now!" Pucca said.

"Ok, seriously Pucca, don't you think if I'd taking your cat, don't you think I'd try to blackmail Garu first?" Tobe asked. Pucca's face fell. 'That was true.' Pucca thought. Pucca took a deep sigh.

"True." Pucca said. "I guess your clean." Pucca said.

"Oh, and one more thing." Tobe said.

"What?" Pucca asked.

"Watch where you put your leg, princess." Tobe said with a smirk. Pucca looked down to see one of her legs between Tobe's. She let go of his arms and ran out of door. Just then the ninjas came in the room.

"What is it Master Tobe?" One ninja asked.

"Oh so now you show up." Tobe said sarcasticly.

----

NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP SOON! ^w^


End file.
